Dex
Dex is a changeling from Sarlona who loves mouthing off to anyone he meets. Formerly a werebear, he typically takes the form of a moon elf called Vern. History After coming to Khorvaire, Dex joined a thieves guild. He stayed with them for a while, rising in its ranks, and eventually trusted them with his secret of being a changeling. He thought it would help with heists and odd jobs, but instead the people he thought were his friends turned on him and kicked him out. He wandered through Khorvaire for a while, eventually finding Mistmarsh. He intended to become a passer - a changeling who passes as one race, never using their gift and pretending to be someone else. But he knew he was a becomer; he couldn't stay in one shape forever, and lived as different people at different times. He never meant to give himself away to Beric and Draconos, but after seeing a ribbonweave, the weapon of a changeling, he lost his cool and had to reveal himself to them. They weren't bothered by it; after he made his confession and wowed them with his crazy shapeshifting abilities, Drac immediately started talking about his new armor again. "I'm a werewolf?" Dex, Beric, and Therudak are investigating the shadows around Xandrar. After capturing a few Swords of Liberties and sending them back to Commander Bala, the party heads into the Gloaming in the Eldeen Reaches. Walking through the woods, they hear some rustling and out steps a giant bear made of shadows steps out in front of them. They're unable to avoid a fight when a second one appears behind them. Far into some combat, one of the bears bites Therudak, who manages to fight off the curse. Dex isn't as hardy and a corruption begins to permeate throughout him, starting at the bite wound and moving up his neck. His veins turn black and his eyes flash. His face stats morphing into something more animalistic, fur starts growing, and his muscles get bigger. The battle hasn't ended, and Beric drops to the ground after taking several hits from one of the shadow figures. Dex sees him go down and turns to help, but is knocked out by the bear he's facing. When he wakes up he gets to his knees and feels the fur on his face and realizes something is very different. Beric is staring at him in horror, and Dex just gives a confused, "...what?" Beric quickly tells him they need to talk and rushes off to finish the fight. The battle over with, Dex, Beric, and Therudak have a chance to discuss Dex's new change to lycanthropy. Beric and Dak are massively worried, but if anything Dex is excited about the prospect of being stronger and more able to fight. Being a changeling he's more comfortable than most would be with the transformation, but Beric remains worried about the possibly disastrous results this could have.Ep. 18 Into the Gloaming Chapter 1 Dex vs. Angels When the party is traveling through Syrania, Dex makes a new friend, Gabriel. A new friend if that friend wanted to kill you, which is how Gabe feels after all the sass Dex gave him. Tired taking crap from eveyone and the angels continuously saying Beric has a darkness in him and doesn't belong there, despite the fact that he's trying to save Eberron, Dex is done with the angels. They have a trial by combat, and after they beat the angel down for several rounds Dex finally goes for his achilles with the ribbonweave. The head of the tribunal slams his staff on the ground and ends the battle, after which Dex points out that their god favored Beric in the battle. They're told to leave and instead of hopping onto Gabriel's back like he wanted to, the angel grabs him by the back of the neck and flies off. When they arrive at the portal he's thrown on the ground, unlike everyone else who is set down normally. The last thing entering the portal is Dex's proud middle finger. Right as that happens, he finds himself back on the other side of the portal, four inches from Gabe's angry face. Gabriel threatens to kill him if he ever sees him again, regardless of which plane, and throws him through the portal.Ep. 23 The Journey Back Chapter 2 Personality Dex is done with it. Shortly after arriving in Sharn, Dex begins his "done with it" attitude. He's been condescended to by a snobbish prime minister, he's lost a boy in a forest, he's had to deal with a tiefling puking all over their skycoach, and on top of all of that some shifters corner them in an alley and demand gold for protection. When they don't immediately back off, Dex whips his ribbonweave out and hits the leader square on the shoulder, intending to take his arm right off. He moves in close, smashes him over the head, and demands he stop his protection business.Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 Aliases Lyle Noceros When Dex first arrived in Mistmarsh, he did so under the guise of Lyle Noceros. His story was that he grew up in Thrane, a monarchy ruled by the Silver Flame. He didn't follow their religion, so his devout family kicked him out and he fell in with a band of thieves and learned the thieving lifestyle. He was with them for a while and it appealed to him, but he was wanting a change and struck out on his own, finally arriving in Mistmarsh. He'd been in Mistmarsh a few years by the time the campaign started and was getting angsty for a change.Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One This wasn't necessarily a complete lie; it was meant to mirror Dex's actual backstory, but he couldn't reveal where he was actually from without also revealing that he was a changeling.Ep. 4 Inside Eberron Renewed: Dancing With Shadows This is the form Dex normally assumes from episodes 1-47. Dante Cannith When trying to gain access to Slogar's Forgehold in Sharn, Dex, in his Lyle appearance, manifests a Mark of Making through his shapechangers abilities. He tells the receptionist his name is Dante Cannith, and without too much fuss is let in.Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 Irvaren Powers and Abilities Feats * Alert. You can’t be surprised while you are conscious, you gain a +5 bonus to initiative, and other creatures don’t gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being unseen by you. Racial Abilities * Shapechanger: Dex can transform into any humanoid and mimic their voice, mannerisms, and expressions. He doesn't need to take on a whole new form but can change small features on himself, such as growing sharp fangs, becoming taller, or creating the appearance of a dragonmark. Dex has taken the following forms. The following people are aware of Dex's shapechanging abilities. Werebear abilities * Shapechanger. Can use his action to change into a bear-humanoid hybrid or into a Large bear. His Statistics, other than his size and AC, are the same in each form. * Keen Smell. Advantage on WisGlom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. Items Quotes Trivia * Was originally chaotic neutral, but after the first episode of Beric being obsessed with the Faded Forest and Draconos just having fun, Dex became the driving force of the first arch and Jeff decided to play him more on the good side. * Unlike Beric, Dex was taught proper fire safety.Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 * Ironically, when he was turned into a werebear Dex's alignment went from chaotic good to neutral good. Even a bear is more chill than Dex. References Category:Player Characters Category:Changeling